<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flowers In Your Hair by alltheglowingeyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341012">Flowers In Your Hair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglowingeyes/pseuds/alltheglowingeyes'>alltheglowingeyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a song, Flowers, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Nico di Angelo is a Little Shit, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, Will Solace is a Dork, nico is the tough dad of camp, so will likes to be the fun dad, will is peer pressured by eight year olds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglowingeyes/pseuds/alltheglowingeyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"“You have a problem,” Nico finally announced.</p><p>Will looked offended, “Do not! I have no idea what you mean by that.”</p><p>“You’re too soft, you dork. You let the eight-year-olds at this Camp boss you around, and now you have sticks in your hair.""</p><p>OR Will shows up at the door of the Hades Cabin with a makeover from some younger campers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flowers In Your Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A shorter one-shot I wrote. The title is based on the song Flowers In Your Hair by the Lumineers.</p><p>This was kind of me procrastinating on my multichapter stories right now haha. I swear I will get an update up for all of them soon though. I have the ideas all set; I just need to write it down.</p><p>This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the same username.</p><p>Enjoy! :)</p><p>- alltheglowingeyes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nico was staring at the ceiling as he laid on his bed in the Hades Cabin, enjoying a moment’s peace after a busy day, when there was a knock on the door. Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, he made his way to the door, finding himself face-to-face with his boyfriend. However, Nico’s eyes immediately locked on something distinctively different about the son of Apollo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… Nice hair?” he offered, squinting at the older teen’s hair. Will proceeded to collapse into a fit of laughter, pushing some of his curls out of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hair, at a quick glance, looked like his normal blonde mess of curls heaped on his head. However, upon closer inspection, his hair was knit with a variety of colourful flowers, grass, and the odd twig or two. Nico waited for his boyfriend to stop laughing and answer, leaning against the doorframe with a skeptical expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds, Will took a deep breath, grinning cheekily at the son of Hades, “Like what you see? You think this is my new look?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. “No comment. Now you better come inside. I’m getting embarrassed for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend, but nonetheless stepped inside the cabin. As soon as, Nico closed the door, he turned to see Will now draped upside down on his bed, his hair skimming the floor beneath him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico groaned, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Idiota</span>
  </em>
  <span>! You’re getting that stuff all over the floor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, to just go the extra mile in bothering Nico, Will proceeded to shake his head lightly as some grass clumps and flowers drifted to the floor. Nico sighed in defeat, taking a seat cross-legged on the floor in front of his boyfriend’s upside down head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flicked his boyfriend’s nose. “Explain, please,” he ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will sighed, his face already turning slightly red from the blood rushing to his head, but nonetheless began to explain. “Well, you know Lana from the Tyche cabin? Small brunette, missing her two front teeth?” Nico hummed in agreement, and Will continued. “Right. Well, she’s been a little homesick the past week or so, and as one of her </span>
  <em>
    <span>favorite</span>
  </em>
  <span> head counselors, it’s my solemn duty to do anything in my power to cheer her up. So I asked her what she would want to do, and she said she wanted to do my hair. I mean, I thought she would just put a few braids in or something, but she meant like flowers and all. And I couldn’t say no to her; she was doing these </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable</span>
  </em>
  <span> puppy eyes. But anyways, about five minutes into my makeover, Lilith from the Demeter cabin wanted to help. I said fine, and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a few minutes later, Brett and Ella from Iris - the twins, you know? - joined in. Suddenly, all the younger campers were just… Doing my hair? I don’t know, but by the time they were done I lost track of who was doing what and what they were putting in my hair. But they all looked so proud and happy, so I couldn’t just shake it all out. And that’s why this is just my life now,” Will finished, puffing out his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, contemplating exactly what to say for a few seconds. “You have a problem,” he finally announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will looked offended, “Do not! I have no idea what you mean by that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re too </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you dork. You let the eight-year-olds at this Camp boss you around, and now you have sticks in your hair,” he murmured as he attempted to pull one out of his boyfriend’s hair. It was a little stuck, as Will winced, batting away Nico’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going to be the tough parent of the Camp, I’m the ‘ice cream for breakfast’ dad.” Will frowned, thinking that over for a second, “Actually, that’s unhealthy. I’m more like… the ‘you drew on the walls in permanent marker but you look so proud so I’ll let you keep it up’ dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weak ass,” Nico mumbled, although he was smiling at his boyfriend. Will just grinned back, about to respond when the dinner horn went off in the distance. The son of Apollo sat up slowly, as to not go light-headed from the sudden upright position. After waiting a few seconds, he turned around on the bed to face Nico, reaching a hand to help the son of Hades up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s head to dinner. I want to get Kayla’s reaction on my new look,” he announced proudly, tugging Nico towards the door. Nico held his ground, forcing Will to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no you don’t. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>cannot</span>
  </em>
  <span> go out with that in your hair. People are going to genuinely question if you got your ass kicked by a dryad,” the son of Hades mumbled. He reached out and touched one of the flowers in his boyfriend’s hair, which immediately shriveled up and died on contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will pouted, but his eyes were shining with amusement, “I thought this was a lovely look!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico scoffed, suppressing another smile. “I thought you said, and I quote ‘My hair is my best feature! I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> let someone desecrate it!’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will grinned, slowly pulling Nico towards the door once again. “Fair point, I did say that. But I don’t want any of them to get sad. I have to keep it in for a little bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico sighed, stopping Will once again. He studied his boyfriend’s hair once again. “Fine. You can keep it, but you have to lose the twigs and three flowers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will smirked, “Sounds like a deal. Help me out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes, but nonetheless sat down on the edge of his bed, the son of Apollo sitting on the floor. Will continued to ramble about other interesting stories from his day as Nico picked out some of the random twigs and flowers from his boyfriend’s hair, the two boys enjoying each other's presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(And although he would never admit it, when they walked into the dinner pavilion a little late, Nico’s heart melted at the beaming faces of the younger campers when they saw Will had preserved his hair.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave any feedback or requests, if you want!</p><p>You can follow me on my tumblr @alltheglowingeyess for updates on multichapter fics/a compiled list of my one-shots/random Riordanverse shit, or to just say hi. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>